A New Chapter
by WillyA
Summary: It has been years since Annabeth and Percy have last met. Annabeth has graduated from high school and moving on to university where she saw Percy. Will her new chapter go well or downfall? Do leave a review or comment if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

**My second story and this time it will be based on "Percy Jackson & The Olympians" but this story will concentrate on the Annabeth's new chapter.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

The last time I met Percy was when we raced from Half-Blood Hill to the road which happened years ago. We didn't have any contact for the past few years and I didn't happened to past by him, except there was one day, I saw a boy who looked exactly like him but it was not.

I'm currently having senior year in Hunter College High School and everyone in my cohort are going to graduate tomorrow. Some will be attending college while some are attending university from all around the world. I'm going to take up Architecture in Columbia University which I'm looking forward to. Before senior year was over, my friends and I decided to hang out at the beach for a jolly good time.

One of my friends whose name was Patricia, decided to quote Henry David Thoreau's words, _"Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have imagined."_ Everyone cheered and went on partying till midnight where we decided to head home. Back at home, I took off my clothings and threw myself to bed to feel young and free. The thought of me heading to university was the biggest thing I ever had. It was a life change.

Today was the Graduation day and at exactly 7.30am, I woke up and got myself ready for the big event. "Annabeth, are you up yet? Your breakfast is ready!", shouted my Mom, Athena who was downstairs. "Alright!", I replied, trying to tie my hair into french braids. After breakfast, Mom, Dad and I headed out to school where we saw many students and parents. The event started 8.30am and the first section of it was where the Principal delivered her speech. The second section was where the Discipline Master delivered his speech and followed by Diana Mendler who was delivering the graduation speech.

The Graduation speech was the most incredible and inspiring one that I ever heard, Diana said,

_"When the things around you are seen as gifts, they are no longer a means to an end; they are the means and the end. And thus, a cow-herder will tend to his animals with the compassion of a father, a village woman will wait 3 hours for a delayed bus without a trace of anger, a child will spend countless hours fascinated by stars in the galaxy, and finding his place in the vast cosmos. We have forgotten how to value things without a price tag. Hence, when we get to our most abundant gifts like attention, insight, compassion. We confuse their worth because they're, well, priceless. Don't work for fools. It's not worth it. Getting paid less to work for people you like and believe in is much better for you in the long run."_

After the speech ended, many students, staff and parents gave a standing ovation. Students were seen throwing their graduation cap and receiving their high school certificate. "Congratulation, Annabeth! All the best in future!" was what my Grade 12 teacher said to me and before leaving the school, my friends and I took our last photo and we parted ways. Finally after three hours of this event, Mom, Dad and I reached home and we decided to retire for the day. However, when I was in my bedroom, I received a message from my BlackBerry and it was from Thalia, my old friend back in Camp Half Blood. From her message, she is going to attend Cornell University where she took Journalism.

Looking back at my memories in high school and now, my first chapter has ended and a new chapter has come. I am going to make this worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

It is the first semester of university and I'm going to moved into Furnald Hall. The night before the previous day, I have packed my suitcase with all I need and also not to forget, my laptop in case there is a need for it.

Dad waited for me outside the house and before leaving, Mom kissed my forehead and said, "Do enjoy your university life, remember to call us if you need anything or just a quick update." "I will and I promised to enjoy myself, goodbye Mom", I said excitedly but inside my heart was filled with sadness as I was going to leave home.

Once Dad drove and reached Columbia University, I kissed him and walked towards the campus. The university was huge that and I could see Morningside Heights which I admired so much. I immediately went to Furnald Hall and while on my way, I saw someone who has caught my eyes. It was Percy, Percy Jackson and he was walking with a friend to Carman Hall. I wasn't expecting to see him in Columbia University and probably this might be a chance for me to talked to him.

I checked into my room, 526 and unpacked my stuff. It was only the first day and I liked this place which made my option on my form worth it. Initially, Dad wanted Carman Hall since it was the most common option for first year students but looking through every options, we decided that Furnald Hall was better. After unpacking my stuff, I went out of the hall and went to Carman Hall to looked for Percy. One of his friends told me that he was in room 805 and I thanked him before rushing up. Finally, I'm right outside Percy's room. I calmed myself down and knocked the door.

"Why the hell will someone look for me on the first day!", Percy shouted while opening the door. "Annabeth? Why come on in and it's good to see you", he said. I entered the room and to my surprise, it was filled with posters, mostly on warriors and dragons. While Percy and I sat the bed, we had a conversation.

"How did you find me, Annabeth?"

"I asked your friends and plus, I saw you walking towards Carman Hall, seaweed brain (it has been a long time since I used this word)."

"Oh really? Haha, I didn't know that and sorry for being rude just now", Percy said embarrassly.

"It's okay, Per, I know you didn't mean it."

"That's great! You are of course taking Architecture right?"

"That's right! Yours?"

"I'm taking Visual Arts."

"Seriously? Since when did you have interest in that?"

"After the last time we both met."

When the conservation ended, Percy said that he had to go off soon for classes and that was where I started to see a new side of him. He wasn't the boy that I last met years ago.

* * *

After the class was ended, I had my lunch at Ferris Booth and went straight back to my room. My first day was good after all and at the lounge, I made a new friend, Dawn. Dawn was a friendly active girl who has auburn hair and a small star tattoo at the left side which was a few inches below her armpit. Someday, I might want to get a tattoo but let me put that aside since I do not have a reason to do so.

Back in the room, I procrastinated about Percy, class and Dawn that I almost forgot to call Mom and reported her on life in Columbia University. Right after calling, I took a shower, did my report and off to dreamland. This was the most tiring day I ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**The most wonderful moment of Annabeth (and Percy) is here and there are some sentences which I have translated. The original words are placed in brackets with ****_italic_****. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sigh, today was the second day of the semester and I had to meet up with Katie (she's from my class) for breakfast. We met up outside Furnald Hall and went to Ferris Booth for breakfast. While we were having breakfast, Katie brought up a conversation which seems to interest me.

"So Anne (my nickname), have you heard about Foster The People coming to NY?"

"Really? When?", I said excitedly.

"Probably around the last week of September. I will let you know soon and if I have the confirmed date, will you come?"

"Absolutely, Dawn. I love them and I have an obsession with them since the day I heard _Pumped Up Kicks_."

"Fantastic!"

Katie and I soon went for class after breakfast. During class, Mrs. Dawin called my name after I have fell asleep for an hour. She asked me, "Name me one of the tallest buildings in Asia." It took me awhile to understood what Mrs. Darwin was trying to say and I think she must have repeated more than five times. "Burj... Burj Khalifa", I answered and Mrs. Darwin went back to her teaching.

Class has ended and I was given a warning before leaving the classroom. I walked out slowly and suddenly, a figure blocked my way. I looked up and it was Percy. He asked me to join him for lunch and of course, I agreed. We went out of Columbia University and ate at Amsterdam Café. I enjoyed my time with Percy and had a second conversation. This time, it was serious.

"Annabeth, can I ask you something?", Percy said while gupping his iced water.

"Sure, go on."

"Θα σας είναι φίλη μου?" _("Will you be my girlfriend?")_

Hearing that, I was shocked when he asked that and I replied why. His answer was, "σ 'αγαπώ." _("I love you.")_ My mouth was opened and immediately without having doubt, I said, "ναί!" _("yes!")_.

"Je veux être avec toi pour toujours et Je t'aime" _("I want to be with you forever and I love you")_, Percy said gladly and we shared our first kiss, a romantic kiss which fill the atmosphere.

Back at Columbia University, Percy declared his love publicly in an open area which I felt embarrassed as I'm not the type of person who declared things publicly, especially something like this. Many students turned and looked at us and turns out, they cheered for us with happiness. From that day onwards, I decided to devote myself with Percy and cherished him as what he wanted for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story take place months after Chapter 3.**

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

It has been months since Percy asked me to be his devoted love and today was our tenth month anniversary where we became a couple in Amsterdam Café. We promised to meet up at the café to celebrate this moment after classes.

My heart beated very fast and all I could think of during class was to rushed for our date. After three hours of lecturing in class by Mr. Mosby, I was the first person to dashed out of the room and meet up at Amsterdam Café. Reaching the café, the waitress brought me to a table which Percy reserved a few days ago. I was excited and I couldn't wait for the special moment to come.

While I was drinking a cup of tea, I heard a loud crash outside the café. Thinking it was nothing, I went on waiting for Percy but I was cut off when I was a group of students crowding around the area and that leaded me suspicious. I got out and walked slowly towards the crowd.

"Excuse me!" was all I could say and after squeezing through the crowd, my face turned into horror. There was a man lying on the floor and it took me a long time to see that was actually Percy. Blood flowed out of his head and his clothings were soaked too. Seeing this made my fairytale died.

"PERCY!", I shouted with a fear of Percy dying. After calling him many times and no respond, I yelled at the group of students to quickly dialed for an ambulance. Fifteen minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the scene and brought Percy to a nearby hospital. I was by his side, praying hard that nothing bad happened.

Now I'm in the hospital, sitting at a bench. Tears kept continuously flowed down my cheeks and I was lucky enough that Thalia (who rushed down after I called her) and Dawn were by my side, trying to consoled me. Percy was taken to an emergency room and we waited until a doctor came out. I was hoping for something good coming out from his mouth, unfortunately it wasn't.

"Percy is currently fine at a moment but the bad thing is that he is suffering from traumatic brain injury and has fell into a coma", the doctor said. "He might probably wake up or maybe not, depends on his condition state", he continued. I fell to my knees and crying even worst than before. All I could do now is to pray and hope for a miracle to happened.

* * *

It was raining heavily at one o clock and I could not sleep. I kept worrying over Percy's condition and also, blaming myself for that to happened. If only we have met up in the open area of Columbia campus, Percy wouldn't be in this current state. The thought of this made me felt even worst and it was making me trying to commit sucide.

The next day, since it was Saturday and there was no class, I went to New York Presbyterian Hospital (where Percy was currently staying) and visited him. I took a chair and sat beside his bed, talking to him and also kissed him. Within the next few hours, Percy still did not respond.

By the time he did not respond, I was ready to leave the ward when Percy grabbed my hand and said something which I couldn't understand. I went out to get the doctor after the respond and again waited like how I did yesterday. The doctor has finished checking his condition and asked to me to talk to him.

"Hey Per, you're finally awake", I said while trying to hug him.

But this only lasted for a minute which disappointed me and all Percy could say was, "Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

My happiness for Percy died and fantasy crashed. "I...I...I'm Annabeth", I replied, trying not to went mad. He stared at me and asked again but it isn't about who I was. Instead, it was about himself.

"Who am I?"

"Percy, but your actual full name is Perseus Jackson."

"Where do I come from?"

"New York, you live with your mother and father who is Poseidon, God of the Sea."

As the conversation went on, Percy called the nurse to take me away, the reason was he thought that I was crazy about his father being a God of the Sea and also being a demigod. My heart sunk and without going further on, I decided it was time that I would have to give up my love for him and wait for the right time to come.

* * *

It has been a year now since I distanced away from Percy and all I hope for was to see him happy. Few days ago was the Graduation day where after university, we would seek job and earned a living. I'm working for Dad's company as an architect and we have been planning on building the most unique, genius apartment in Roosevelt Island.

Dad and I worked the planning until 8.03pm where we decided to end the day. He went straight home while I decided to head to the Central Park to enjoy the breeze and scenery. Central Park was the place where I developed ideas and also, it was the place where Percy and I strolled every Saturday.

In the park, I saw many New Yorkers running about, playing kites and even cycling. These things made me smile until I noticed Percy taking a stroll and also stopping by to take some photos. Seeing this as a chance of reuniting, I ran up to him and talked to him. We talked as usual but after all this, I realized that this wasn't the Percy I loved anymore.

"Percy."

"Yes, Annabeth."

"Are you sure that you can't remember our love that we had for each other."

"I remembered we are on good terms but I don't have any ideas about us, really? Since when have we been together?"

"Few years back, 5th September. You asked me to be your girlfriend in Amsterdam Café, don't you remember?"

"Let's not talk about this, alright. To be honest, Annabeth, there is no such chemistry between us."

Percy was right, there isn't chemistry between us. Even though we may have been a couple, probably we were not meant to be. That was why God wanted him to be in coma and some parts of his memories to be erased. So that I can lived better than previous.

I waved goodbye and left the park. Back at home, I swallowed ecstasy pills to made myself better. I have been taking them since the day when Percy lost part of his memories and in order to be happy, I purchased them from my long time friend (who was in sophomore year back then), Garrick who would supply me every two weeks.

I immediately went to bed, though these were meant to make you also stay awake. The next day, I went back to work on my planning and discussed with coworkers. While working, John approached me and asked whether am I fine which I replied yes. However, he was not convinced and told me that I should take a leave.

Left with no choice, I sticked to John's advice and took a leave for a week. During a week leave, I decided to pamper myself by heading to Jin Soon Spa for manicure, watching movies with Thalia and Dawn and not to forget, visiting Liberty Island, home of the Statue of Liberty. After all these, I even learned how to paint as to pastime and while in the middle of painting, my BlackBerry started to ring and it was from Jay, Percy's good friend back in Columbia University.

"Hey Annabeth, it's me, Jay. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, I do. Why did you suddenly call me?"

"I decided to call you and it's about you and Percy. I know you may be depressed but really, do you think that you can go on with your life, filled with black and white? No, can't you..."

"Look, Jay. If you are just calling me to tell such stuff..."

"Percy can't remember, I know. He also forgotten who I am but still does this mean that you give up? No and why can't he exactly remember about you and him?"

"He lost it."

"No, it's because you didn't have trust in him and give a chance. You always thought that's not Percy that you know, but still he's Percy, Percy Jackson!"

Hearing Jay's words made me found the light and also, the reason. I decided to ask him more.

"So you mean Percy might have remember?"

"Yes."

"How am I supposed to get him back, I mean the old him?"

"Look, I'm planning to make Jackson meet you at the Central Park and you have to be there by nine in the morning. Got me?"

"Got you! Thanks!", I said and immediately hung up the call. The call from Jay made me smile and looks like this depression and sadness might get away soon. I hope so...


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is Chapter 6, the most enchanting moment is right here. I shall continue with another chapter next time. :)**

**In a meantime, playing "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift would be awesome for this chapter. ^^**

* * *

It was a rainy morning at 8.30am and I was staring right in front of my window. Jay cancelled the plan for this morning meet up and said it would be postponed to this evening. I was indeed bored as my week leave isn't over yet.

_ "No, it's because you didn't have trust in him and give a chance. You always thought that's not Percy that you know, but still he's Percy, Percy Jackson!"_, these words kept coming back into my mind. Jay was right in the first place, I should trust Percy and give him a chance to refreshed his memories as he needed time to think back. Sometimes people remembered faster while some are slower just like him.

I went out of the apartment in the rain and headed down to Columbia University to remember the good old days I had with Percy, Dawn and Katie. I remembered the time where Dawn, Katie and I have a pillow fight in the dorm and also the time where we listened to each others' secrets. However, I couldn't get my mind to think back about Percy and I. I just couldn't. While forcing myself to think back, someone from a far called me. It was Thalia.

* * *

Thalia wanted to hang out with me and turned out that she knew I would be here. We hailed a taxi and went to Union Square Café for an early lunch. Upon arrival to Union Square Café, we immediately ordered our food and beverages and started chatting (again).

"So Annabeth, how's everything?"

"Well... It's fine. Just except that Percy can't remember the time we had", I said, trying to control my tears.

"I see. Have you tried bringing him to Columbia?"

"No, not yet. Jay wants me to meet Percy in Central Park this evening but why did you mentioned Columbia?", I asked since it was a quite sudden to hear Thalia said that.

"Remembered you said that he declared his love right in the open space of Columbia? I think this might regain his memory about you and him."

After thinking through, Thalia was absolutely right, why didn't I think of that! I thanked her and went out of the café. I called Jay and rearranged the meetup which he agreed and hung up.

* * *

Tonight was the night, I dressed myself up and wore bottom eyeliner. Before leaving home, Mom stopped her reading and asked why did I dressed up and wore makeup. She thought that I was attending someone's party but no, I am meeting up with someone who I always love.

I arrived at Columbia University and while walking towards the open area, I could hear Percy asking Jay questions and he looked fustrated but since I was here, Jay took off and now, it was me and Percy alone. We wandered around the campus and after half an hour of walking, Percy stopped. He finally spoke.

"Annabeth, have I studied here before?"

I was shocked to hear that and answered, "You studied Visual Arts, Percy."

"Really? I thought I took Accounting, just like what Jay told me. I have no interest in Arts."

"Percy, you once told me that you had an interest in Arts since the last time we met in Half-Blood Hill. Jay was lying."

"Jay can never lied, Annabeth. He's my best friend!", Percy exclaimed.

"I know he is your best friend but the thing is I'm your old friend, nobody knows you better than I am. Sometimes, a friend like Jay may tend to hide the facts, so that you could get rid of me and the old life."

While I was trying to explained to Percy, Jay came up and joined the conversation.

"Hey, what's going on, man! I helped you, Annabeth. Without me, you won't get to meet him!"

"Without me, Percy wouldn't even know any true facts about himself. Jay, you're lying to me and also him", I said. "You call yourself a best friend when you are bluffing Per!", I continued.

Me and Jay continued our conversation which turned ugly. We argued at each other and suddenly, Percy shouted, "Will you guys break it off!" which we did.

"Jay, is it true that you are lying this whole time? Be honest.", Percy asked with his serious look. I could see that Jay almost wanted to lie but in the end, he admited his mistake and told the whole truth. However, out came a perfect moment, Percy could recalled what really happened and even our relationship which I was glad for him.

Percy soon told Jay that they were no longer friends and asked him to leave. Jay went off to his car and drove off, even lifting out his middle finger at me.

* * *

Our love story once again revived and Percy apologized for not keeping his promise of devoting which I accepted. He even went on to take out something from his pocket and turned out it was the gift which he wanted to give back at our one year anniversary.

"I know this was supposed to be a gift for our one year anniversary but let's start anew, shall we, Annabeth?", Percy asked.

I was happy that he asked and wanted to start anew which I said yes. The old chapter of suffering and heartbroken was over and a new chapter is opened. This taught me never to expect something when we know that sometimes things happened. We changed over times and also life must continue on.

Percy slowly took my hands and we both started dancing right under the moonlight which was one of my best memorable moments and plus, we were dancing right at the spot where he declared his love for me back in our first year of university.

Right at the spot and now, all I can say is that I was enchanted to meet Percy, Percy Jackson...


	7. Chapter 7: Life Is Beautiful

It has been a year since the enchanted day. Three days ago while I was working, Percy stopped by and decided to tell me something and it was only between us. John told the other coworkers to leave the room so that we could have privacy and after that, he winked at us and left.

Between me and Percy, he took out a small blue box from his pocket and showed it to me. Seeing this gift meant that this could be my everlasting moment and a commitment, the ring. Percy got to his knees and with his glittering eyes of happiness, he said, "To my one and only Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" which of course, I said yes. He placed the ring into my finger and gave a kiss.

Not only this moment was great, out came my coworkers who congratulated us for the engagement and turned out they knew about it as Percy had once showed them the ring and told his plan about today. I was so grateful for this happy moment and also proud of my coworkers.

* * *

After the engagement, Percy and I travelled to our favorite country, London, England to get married. We invited all our old friends, high school friends, university friends to the wedding. However, Percy invited Jay which somehow surprised me.

"I thought both of you are no longer friends", I asked.

"Though Jay might have bluffed me before, he's still my friend. He must have did this for some reasons", Percy said.

He was right, Jay was an innocent man who was trying not to hurt Per and I owed him an apology for arguing with him. At the wedding, many guests congratulated Percy and I. Some even wanted us to have a child which we replied no because we wouldn't want the child to suffered like us, being half god half human isn't easy.

When the ceremony was on, Grover who was the priest went on.

"Perseus Jackson, will you take Annabeth Chase as your beloved wife?"

"I, Perseus Jackson, take you, Annabeth Chase, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow."

When Percy's vow was over, Grover faced me and it was my turn to take the vow.

"Annabeth Chase, will you take Perseus Jackson as your husband?"

"I, Annabeth Chase, take you, Perseus Jackson, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow."

When my time was over, Grover declared loudly, "You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings" and every guests stood up. While smiling at the guests, Percy suddenly carried me and we went out of the church.

* * *

Weeks after our wedding, Percy and I flew back to New York and decided to get a matching tattoo of a soaring blue bird at East Side Ink. Our reason for this was that we experienced life changes, sufferings, sadness and also madness. Also we wanted to last forever as what we vowed.

I quited my job as an architect in my Dad's company in order to start a business with Percy where I took in charge of designing buildings while he took in charge as the boss and also the artist of visual arts. Recently, me and Percy moved into a new apartment which Dad and I have been planning for a long time in Roosevelt Island. I have to say that the apartment was good for us and also it has a wonderful scenery.

Besides having an apartment in Roosevelt Island, Percy and I bought another apartment in Long Island City which was located in Queens, New York and this would be where we are staying.

Now, I'm happy and also, I always hope this will never end. Life is beautiful and thrilling.

* * *

**This is the final chapter and I will like to thanks everyone for reading. :) Do leave some reviews or comments as this might be useful in my future fanfictions.**


End file.
